


死后

by Miduoli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miduoli/pseuds/Miduoli
Summary: 源氏和麦克雷是朋友兼炮友。人是假的感情是假的，爱是传达不到的，只有打炮是真的。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

岛田源氏有时候会和那个杰西·麦克雷做爱。

他们并非恋人，做爱也无法带来构建亲密关系的安心感，不过是填补欲望的沟壑，从中获取一些快感罢了。这样的快感通常只有短短几分钟，随后身体忽然窜出一阵疲倦感，让人沉沉睡去，第二天起来又开始怀念昨夜的交欢，渐渐涌起对他身体的渴望，如此反复，如同成瘾一般。而源氏愿意与麦克雷做那档子事的原因很简单：他对自己这样伤痕遍布、半机械的身体还能勃起，让源氏有些感动；麦克雷总是给人好话说尽的。

再说，他们都算是“情场老手”，谈情说爱不需要扯上生死离别，完事后就各回各房，源氏不喜欢别人看到他摘下面甲后的样子。没了半边身体，剩下的那部分还有很多大大小小的伤，脸大概也毁容了吧！不愿意给人看是情有可原。麦克雷不打算追究，他对源氏的好奇本就不在身体或脸，“他的背影好像在说‘快来夺走我’。我是被那种气质吸引了。”麦克雷说。人就算变了身形，举手投足间仍会充满他特有的感觉；源氏再怎么更换义体部件、遮住脸，他走路的姿势、与人交谈的距离，像猫一样灵巧而神秘，总能让人一眼认出。

不过源氏本人似乎没注意到这点，在适应机械身躯的过程中为自我认知问题而苦恼，与麦克雷相拥时，他偶尔会因为快乐，露出不知所措的样子。看上去非常可爱。就是这种时候，麦克雷想亲亲他来安慰，也会被面甲阻挡，只能吻他的额头让他放心下来。麦克雷期待源氏主动脱下面甲的那天。他一点都不在意的，真的。

两人嘴唇离得最近的一次是在去年的圣诞节，那时他们还没肌肤之亲，莱耶斯给源氏零花钱让他自己去买礼物，麦克雷闲着，也就一起出门了。圣诞节的冬日很冷，源氏穿着长外套、系着围巾，头上还戴着毛绒绒的贝雷帽——估计是别人送他的圣诞礼物，他没戴面甲，下巴和耳部的外骨骼从口罩边缘露出来。这身外套下什么都没穿吧。麦克雷心想。他自己是穿戴整齐了。

源氏走得很快。麦克雷跟着，两人不一会就走进一家店。是卖什么的店，源氏想买什么，他已经记不清了。但是，源氏看上去有点开心，得知身上的钱不够买他想要的那个东西时，又有些失望。源氏习惯沉默，表情也难以分辨，可麦克雷总觉得自己知道他在想什么，也许是他自以为是，或被源氏表现出的感情感染，麦克雷决定为他买下那个礼物。

不巧的是，两人带着的现金加起来都不够那东西的价格。“那东西”到底是什么来着？麦克雷边吸烟边想，怎么也想不起来。当时他们只好作罢，失落地离开。两人在街上走着走着，全然没有圣诞节的快活气氛；路过灯光闪耀的大赌场，麦克雷当即拉着源氏走进去，这是最快的来钱方法。啊……赌场里的经历于麦克雷而言有点丢脸，从结果来说，他没能在他面前豪爽地赢完全场，却陷于泥沼不能自拔，还是源氏亲自出马，才赢回他们俩的本钱，外加足够多的赌金。源氏带着翻了几倍的钱，回去买下那东西。麦克雷仍跟在他后面。

回家路上，两人起了口角。“我赌他相信自己还是自己。”源氏回答麦克雷的问题：他问他是怎么在这场胜负中获胜的。他们第一次见面就相互看不顺眼，时不时说些无伤大雅的话，源氏也只有这种时候才会多说几句。说不定他内心还满骄傲的。因为一点点小事，麦克雷将源氏堵在墙边，借着月光注视他无机质的眼睛，想从中找出一些爱意。但源氏只是仰头看着他。麦克雷不由自主慢慢接近，嘴唇快贴到白色口罩上时，突然尝到一股铜臭味。源氏拿一叠钞票横在两人之间。

源氏说：“你的份。毕竟是用你的钱赢的。”令麦克雷再一次认识到钱总是阻碍他的东西，根本不能买来幸福。

现在想想，他们的关系或许那时就定下了。礼物事件后，麦克雷偶然从敌人手下救出义肢受损的源氏，他们便愈加亲近，直到上床。那次真的是偶然。麦克雷又点燃一根烟。烟灰缸熄灭了许多抽到一半的烟，酒吧里没多少人，坐在吧台上的只有他一个，今晚心里寂寞，才想起这些事：那次，麦克雷赶到时现场已一片狼藉，几声枪响击毙敌人再抱起没了腿的源氏，他还想调笑几句，源氏却忽然抱住麦克雷的脖子，低声哭了。麦克雷又往敌人的尸体上开了几枪，鬓角相磨，轻抚、安慰他。这时，麦克雷第一次明确感觉到源氏机械身躯下的脆弱，他觉得他们可以待在一起。

然而结不出果实的花永远结不出果实。就在今天，天气渐渐转凉的日子，两人见面就云雨一番，躺在床上享受温存。源氏抱着被子，闭着眼睛，却不像睡着的样子。他的思绪沉浮在梦与现实之间。麦克雷摸摸他的头发，捧着他的脸，拇指摩挲那冰凉的面甲。源氏醒来，迷迷糊糊地看向麦克雷，人工的红色眼球十分茫然。“麦克雷，你……”他说到一半便噤声不语。

“下个节日，”麦克雷忽然想不出最近有什么节日，改口道：“有空一起出去玩吧？”

“嗯。”源氏说，“麦克雷，你没有女朋友么？”

“啊？”

“因为你总是和我玩。啊，没有男朋友么？”

“不，但……”他想反问他“我们是什么关系？”又问不出口，无可奈何地说：“我的甜心（Honey）……”

但源氏因此笑了：“我喜欢你那样叫我，好像被疼爱着一样。”

不是吗？麦克雷只好在他离开后，一个人来酒吧喝酒。他抽烟又喝酒，吞云吐雾，有时泥醉不堪，不过如果是源氏，也不必担心这烟气酒气会污染了他吧。


	2. 2

源氏住的宿舍是单人间，从普通单人间改造来的，与之最明显的区别在于房间内有培养舱。白色、光滑圆润的舱室，配上一旁的半自动控制器，源氏平时用它清洁身体。因为他的身体大半是机械。这培养舱不仅会保养机械义体，而且能将他仅存的肉身、头发洗干净。或许是人类的脏污和机械的不适没什么区别。

不过，这房间也是配有小小的浴室的。说来有些可笑，源氏偶尔会使用浴室进行普通的冲澡行为。他会脱下面甲——外出时遮住脸对他来说是必须的，进入培养舱则需要戴上呼吸面罩——露出脸，淋浴花洒降下的水流冰凉凉，渗入机械的缝隙，让源氏放松，甚至有种虚脱的感觉。机械义体是防水材料，应该没问题。他双手捧起少量清水，洗洗脸，手指冰冷，脸上的旧伤疤则触目惊心。

源氏每次看见自己的脸，随之而来的是镜子中的不解、愤恨与扭曲；每次察觉到那伤痕，就会想起自己的确是被兄长半藏杀了。岛田源氏死后，就是这副模样。冷冰冰的。源氏用机器般的手擦洗身体，洗头发时有种剪刀掠过脖颈的寒意。清洁完毕。他关了淋浴器，站在浴室里，不急着出去，只是想呆呆站一会。

他不觉得这副身体需要穿衣服。不过出门还是将就套一件宽松的外套，要行动就立马脱掉。别说赤身裸体的羞耻心，源氏有时都感觉不到他的肢体，好像他只是在操纵某样东西，比如杀人机器。但是，某次和安娜一起执行任务，源氏像往常一样甩掉外套冲出去，两人顺利结果敌方后，她问源氏冷不冷。“也许你在烦恼人或机器的问题，我也不太懂你的身体构成，但冷的话就要穿衣服。”她说，“孩子冷就得穿衣服。你现在还不明白，但听妈妈的话准没错。”圣诞节的时候，她送来一套冬装、一顶毛绒绒的贝雷帽。源氏穿上，果然很温暖。

义体里有调节温度的装置，却无法带给他温暖。非要比的话，那种温暖比较像被麦克雷抱着……不，麦克雷给他的是炽热的满足感。源氏在浴室里抱住赤裸的自己。他又开始想念麦克雷了。

和麦克雷做爱真是一种享受，他总会说些动听的话、叫他的名字。源氏想着想着，嘴角不禁露出笑意。两人的身体交往是源氏现在为数不多的娱乐之一。

不过，麦克雷不是一开始就这么甜言蜜语的。源氏记得他们初次见面就吵了一架，大打出手。“说了几句，不算吵架，也不算打架。”源氏自言自语，“当时无法一笑了之罢了。”

那时，源氏作为紧急支援加入暗影守望的任务，是他第一次正式亮相。情况紧急，他连战前检查的机械线束都没拔掉，就直接投入战场，从外部骚扰敌人，让被困的莱耶斯和麦克雷偷偷“突围”。暗影守望的任务大多要求神不知鬼不觉，正好适合源氏，所以他没发出一点声音，悄悄接近他们。他没做错，麦克雷却大惊小怪，对这位新面孔开了几枪。源氏当然是躲开了的。这就成为他们回基地后发生口角的几个缘由。源氏没想和他吵，不过对麦克雷来说，他爱理不理的样子似乎更令人不甘。“我们就来比比谁更快。”麦克雷说。两人身处的休息室离莱耶斯的长官室不远。麦克雷没掏枪，源氏正想他要干嘛，这牛仔就猛地扑过来，让源氏本能地跳开，两人便像小狗抓小猫一样以反应速度决胜负。

当时源氏已经能熟练操控义体，麦克雷怎么抓得住他？他们又跑又跳，无意撞倒桌椅和书架，搞得房间一片狼藉。源氏每次脚尖着地的时间不超过三秒，马上就跳到麦克雷抓不到的地方。没几分钟，大概是累了吧。他停下喘了口气。源氏站在倒下的书架上，沉默地看着麦克雷的一举一动。他脚下散落许多书。忽然，麦克雷动了，朝源氏的方向冲过来。源氏一跳，他也跳起来；但源氏这副机械身躯，在空中也能跳第二次，外骨骼一发劲——源氏就差点撞到天花板，而麦克雷趁机牢牢抱住他，两人滚到地板上。

“嘭”地一声。源氏不觉得疼。他看见牛仔得逞的笑容，顿时觉得这很幼稚，连挣脱的心思都忘了。

接二连三的响声招来皱眉的莱耶斯，于是两人一起被说教，受罚——两人一起收拾房间，将其恢复原状时，彼此做了私下的自我介绍，成了朋友。源氏一直记着被麦克雷抱住的感觉。那是他“出院”后第一次与他人发生如此无聊、小孩子气又坦诚相待的接触。

“麦克雷……”源氏现在也很想见他。明明刚刚做完，他才回房间洗澡，现在却又想见到那男人，体会他的身体，让他体会自己的身体。因为实在很舒服，说不定已经患上性瘾了。源氏摸摸自己，但他这样是没什么感觉的。粘粘糊糊的肉欲与发着冷光的机械水火不容。为什么麦克雷能对着他勃起？源氏莫名其妙，但那对他来说的确是一味良药。

时候不早了。源氏走出浴室。一个人在房间里，他不想穿上碍手碍脚的衣物。连面甲也不想戴。所以不去见麦克雷了。源氏掀开被子，爬上自己的小床，一躺下，困意就涌上来。他要睡觉。等到了明天，再去找麦克雷吧。说不定他也和源氏一样，很想见见面，聊聊近况，然后做爱。源氏整个人把被子卷成一团，伤痕穿过的嘴唇微微张开，打算再稍稍想想杰西·麦克雷。不过，他们是不会接吻的。源氏在黑暗中睁开眼。因为他讨厌如今的自己被别人看穿。


End file.
